


It Was Only A Kiss

by Cerulean_city_girl



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Christophe has an awkward way explaining things but it's heartfelt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad, christophe is a good guy, georgi is bisexual, georgi is needy, somewhat happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8626999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerulean_city_girl/pseuds/Cerulean_city_girl
Summary: Christophe finds Georgi crying in the bathroom and tries to comfort him by explaining why he cums whenever he's on the ice. This leads to an awkward spur of the moment kiss.





	

   When Christophe entered the restroom, he didn't expect to hear sobbing from one of the stalls. He quietly went to one of urinals to relieve himself, flushed and washed up. As he was exiting the restroom, he noticed the sobs become louder. He sighed. He felt guilty.  _I can't just ignore him. It almost seems cruel,_ he thought to himself. He softly knocked on the stall door. 

"I'm fine. Just go away," sobbed a man. 

"Clearly you're not," replied Christophe. "Come on, open up. Let's talk,"

"Trust me, I'm fine," replied the man, voice cracking as tears ran down his face. 

 

  Christophe peeped at the feet under the stall. After seeing the dramatic dark blue outfit glisten in the fluorescent lights, he knew who it was. 

"Georgi...look, I know it's you. Just open up," Christophe pleaded. "Talking with someone will help. I promise," he urged.

Georgi slowly unlocked the bathroom stall. His makeup ran down his face and his eyes were bloodshot from crying.  _This is much worse than I thought,_ Christophe thought, struggling not to awkwardly back away from Georgi. Georgi walked out of the stall. Wiping his face with his hands, his makeup smeared as he struggled to clean up and gain composure. Realizing he only made matters worse, he began to break down again. 

"Anya! Why?!!! Just....why?!" he cried, kneeling down shaking. "I would have given you anything. Everything!" he coughed, trying to breathe. Christophe reached down to pull him up into an embrace. Georgi's body shook as he struggled to fight back the tears. 

"All I wanted was her. Only her," Georgi whimpered. 

"What happened between you two?" Christophe asked gently, trying to calm down the ice skater. He leaned Georgi against the bathroom counter, wrapping an arm around his shoulders in desperate attempts to calm him. 

 

  "A couple months back she cheated on me. And she confessed," Georgi croaked. "I said we could still make things work. That everything would be okay. That we could move past it. And we tried. I thought she made a simple mistake. I thought she was in love with me." Georgi was once again reduced to tears.  "I thought the other man meant nothing to her. Instead it was me. I was nothing to her!" he wailed. 

Christophe rubbed Georgi's back softly. 

  "And then, at the beginning of this month, she told me she didn't want to try at this relationship anymore. That we were nothing more than a sinking ship," Georgi continued. "She said she loved me and that I'm a wonderful man, but that we weren't meant to be. What does that even mean?!" he cried, running a hand through his hair. "We planned our future together. To raise three cute little tykes in a house on the countryside. But it was all a lie, I'm alone, and it all meant nothing! I wish I had never met her!" he yelled, tears running down his face. He spotted his reflection in the bathroom mirror, making himself feel a thousand times worse. "I hate what I've become!" he cried out. 

  Christophe caught Georgi in his arms before he crumbled to the floor once again, pulling him into another hug. He held him quietly until Georgi stopped shaking. Luckily no one else had entered the restroom to see the sobbing mess Georgi had become. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Christophe released Georgi. The two once again leaned against the sink, avoiding eye-contact. 

"You know why I cum on the ice?" Christophe asked quietly. 

"Wait, what? sputtered Georgi, confused by his question. He was mildly disgusted by his skater's confession, yet too sad to shame him for it. 

"Do you know why I cum on the ice?" Christophe repeated the question.

"I didn't know you did that, but go on..." Georgi trailed off awkwardly, wiping his nose. 

"I cum on the ice because the ice the only love I've ever known. It welcomes me with open arms and no judgement," Christophe replied.

"Okay.....?" questioned Georgi, unsure of where exactly Christophe was going with his confession. 

 

  "I've never had a relationship like yours. I've always dreamt of having a lover that would be there for me, Eeen for a short while. Instead, I've only ever been treated as a cheap lay. At this point, I'm not even sure how not act like a cheap lay. It's what I've become used to. For me, people come and go. But the ice is always there." Christophe smiled softly, yet his eyes were sorrowful. "I'm jealous were able to have a relationship with Anya. And it's not about her. It's the fact that you can have loving relationships that last for years. And that's something that seems like it will never happen to me," Christophe elaborated. "You shouldn't regret meeting her. You should be happy for what it was." 

  At that moment, feeling a desperate desire for love, Georgi leaned in and gave Christophe a soft gentle kiss. Their tongues danced upon each other as Christophe's hands explored Georgi's body. Georgi placed his hands on Christophe's waist, holding him as if he were made of glass. Unfortunately for Georgi, Christophe broke the kiss, gently pushing away from him. 

"I-I can't do this," Christophe stammered.

"Why? What's wrong?" asked Georgi. "I can do better. I can be better," he pleaded inching closer to Christophe. Christophe backed away. 

   "I can't do this. You're vulnerable. You're only kissing me because you feel like I'm all that's left. It's not fair to you or me," Christophe cautioned, looking away from Georgi's pleading eyes. Christophe wrapped an arm around Georgi, slowly leading him out of the restroom. "Come on, I'll buy you some dinner. If you feel the same way about me a week from now, we'll go from there," Christophe said smiling softly. Deep down he knew Georgi would probably feel differently about him a week from today. But for now, he would enjoy the company of his new friend. 

**Author's Note:**

> A sad short fic for a short sad day.
> 
> I'll leave it up to the reader as to whether or not they end up together.


End file.
